Watykan
'Watykan, Państwo Watykańskie '(wł. Città del Vaticano, Stato della Città del Vaticano, łac. Status Civitatis Vaticanæ) – miasto-państwo w Europie Południowej, na Półwyspie Apenińskim, enklawa na terytorium Włoch, w Rzymie. Najmniejsze państwo świata pod względem powierzchni. Watykan to siedziba najwyższych władz Kościoła katolickiego, gdzie rezyduje papież. Obywatele Watykanu to głównie dostojnicy kościelni, księża, zakonnice i Gwardia Szwajcarska. Oprócz tego do pracy przychodzi około 3000 osób mieszkających poza murami Watykanu (pracownicy poczty, radia, gazety, sklepów, dworca kolejowego i służby medycznej). Unia Stolicy Apostolskiej z Watykanem Stolica Apostolska (łac. Sancta Sedes) jest połączona z Watykanem unią personalną i funkcjonalną. Stolica Apostolska sprawuje nad Watykanem wyłączne zwierzchnictwo oraz suwerenną władzę i jurysdykcję. Obydwa byty posiadają międzynarodową podmiotowość prawną. Nazwa Nazwa „'''Watykan” pochodzi od łacińskiego vaticinius, vaticinia, vaticinium oznaczającego proroczy, przepowiadający przyszłość, wieszczy, wróżebny. Pokrewny wyraz został użyty m.in. w Wulgacie, księga Nehemiasza 6:12: et intellexi quod Deus non misisset eum sed quasi '''vaticinans' locutus esset ad me et Tobia et Sanaballat conduxissent eum'' Przeniknąłem bowiem: Nie Bóg go posłał, lecz on wypowiedział to '''proroctwo' o mnie, ponieważ go przekupili Tobiasz wraz z Sanballatem''. Także słowo vates oznacza wieszcza. Drugi człon nazwy pochodzi od łacińskiego canto, -are – śpiewać, grać, wieszczyć. Vaticanus mogło więc oznaczać także''Miejsce wróżbitów'' lub Miejsce prorocze. Określenie pochodzi zapewne od wróżbiarzy, którzy oferowali w tym miejscu swoje usługi starożytnym Rzymianom. W Rzymie istniał też, według świętego Augustyna, kult boga Vaticanusa odpowiedzialnego za kwilenie niemowląt. Nazwa państwa pochodzi od wzgórza na prawym brzegu Tybru, w zachodniej części Rzymu, gdzie była etruska osada zwana „Vatica” albo „Vaticum”. Nazwą Watykan (Pola Watykańskie) określano płaski obszar między Tybrem oraz wzgórzami Janiculum i Monte Mario. Nazwę „Państwo Watykańskie” wymyślił Benito Mussolini, strona kościelna proponowała nazwę „Roma vaticana” (Rzym watykański) podczas negocjacji traktatu laterańskiego w 1929 roku. Historia Historia Wzgórza Watykańskiego sięga IV wieku, kiedy cesarz rzymski Konstantyn Wielki przekazał biskupom Rzymu Pałac Laterański. Państwo Kościelne, władane przez papieży, powstało później. Jego początek zgodnie z legendą związany miał być z tzw. donacją Konstantyna, sfałszowanym dokumentem, który rzekomo darował papieżom Rzym wraz z okolicami. Początkowo siedzibą papieży nie był sam Watykan, lecz Lateran. Watykan był miejscem pielgrzymek do grobu św. Piotra. W pobliżu już w pierwszych wiekach chrześcijaństwa zbudowano klasztory, przytułki i schroniska. Powstały też liczne kramy kupieckie obsługujące podróżujących. Pierwsze umocnienia obejmującebazylikę św. Piotra i Mauzoleum Hadriana zostały zbudowane podczas pontyfikatu papieża Leona IV pod koniec IX wieku. Watykan stał się miejscem, gdzie papież mógł się schronić przed najeźdźcami. Przeniesienia siedziby papieskiej do Watykanu dokonał Grzegorz XI 17 stycznia 1377 po powrocie z Awinionu, kiedy zastał Pałac Laterański w ruinie. W połowie XV wieku papież Mikołaj V powiększył i upiększył budowle watykańskie, założył również Bibliotekę Watykańską. Jego następcy kontynuowali rozbudowę Watykanu – Sykstus IV wzniósł Kaplicę Sykstyńską (1475-1483), Aleksander VI wybudował wieżę nad kaplicą (Torre del Borgia), Juliusz II natomiast zatrudnił Bramantego do zbudowania nowej Bazyliki św. Piotra. Państwo to utrzymało się do 1870, kiedy to armia króla Włoch Wiktora Emanuela II włączyła je do nowo powstającego Królestwa Włoch. Papież nie pogodził się z podbojem Państwa Kościelnego i ogłosił się więźniem Watykanu. Dopiero w 1929 faszystowski rząd włoski Benito Mussoliniego i Stolica Apostolska podpisali tzw. traktaty laterańskie, kończące spór i gwarantujące istnienie państwa Watykańskiego w obrębie pałacu i ogrodów watykańskich. Ustrój polityczny Monarchia elekcyjna i teokratyczna, w której pełnię władzy posiada papież. Funkcje legislacyjne pełni Papieska Komisja ds. Państwa Watykańskiego, zaś bieżącym zarządzeniem Watykanem zajmuje się Gubernatorat Państwa Watykańskiego. W relacjach zagranicznych Watykan (najczęściej występuje jako Stolica Apostolska) reprezentuje sekretarz stanu, potocznie nazywany premierem Watykanu. Finanse i gospodarka Do 2014 roku czołową instytucją finansową Watykanu był Instytut Dzieł Religijnych (wł. Istituto per le Opere di Religione, IOR), znany także jako Bank Watykanu. Bank ten odpowiadał za finanse Stolicy Apostolskiej oraz operacje na światowych rynkach finansowych. Obecnie zachował rolę pomocniczą. Jego rola została jednak znacznie ograniczona. Od 2014 roku, mocy decyzji papieża, jednak to Administracja Dóbr Stolicy Apostolskiej stała się bankiem centralnym Watykanu. W 2014 papież Franciszek powołał Radę Ekonomiczną i stanowiący jej urząd wykonawczy Sekretariat ds. Ekonomicznych, jako organy zajmujący sprawami ekonomicznymi Państwa Watykańskiego i Stolicy Apostolskiej. Państwo Watykańskie posiada osobny od Stolicy Apostolskiej bilans finansowy. W 2012 r. zamknął się on pozytywnym saldem w wysokości 23 mln euro, podczas gdy w budżecie Stolicy Apostolskiej wyniósł 2 mln euro. Gospodarka Watykanu opiera się m.in. na dochodach z pielgrzymek i wizyt w muzeach (rocznie od 5 do 7 mln turystów; w 2007: 4,3 mln), rękodzieła i emisji znaczków pocztowych oraz na dochodach z inwestycji na rynkach finansowych. Watykan ma prawo bicia własnych monet, które są często rarytasami numizmatycznymi. Posiada też swoją gazetę (L'Osservatore Romano) telewizję (Watykański Ośrodek Telewizyjny) i rozgłośnię radiową (Radio Watykańskie). Na terenie Watykanu znajduje się mała stacja kolejowa oraz funkcjonuje Poczta Watykańska. Topografia miasta i budowle Całe terytorium państwa watykańskiego od trzech stron otoczone jest murami. W kraju znajduje się zespół pałacowo-kościelny z Bazyliką świętego Piotra, placem św. Piotra, pałacem oraz wiele gmachów galerii, muzeów i budynków administracyjnych. Watykan posiada też Papieską Akademię Nauk i Obserwatorium Watykańskie założone w 1572 roku oraz Ogrody Watykańskie. Atrakcje turystyczne 800px-Bernini_fountain.JPG|Jedna z fontann na placu św. Piotra 1024px-VaticanMuseumStaircase.jpg|Schody w Muzeum Watykańskim 800px-Ogrod_papieski.jpg|Widok na Ogrody Watykańskie StPetersDomePD.jpg|Kopuła 1024px-Rome_San_Pietro.jpg|Bazylika św.Piotra 1024px-Vatikan-Regierungspalast.jpg|Pałac Rządowy Pontifical_Swiss_Guards_in_their_traditional_uniform.jpg|Gwardziści szwajcarscy Bazylika Osobny artykuł: Bazylika Św.Piotra w Watykanie. Bazylika św. Piotra na Watykanie (wł. San Pietro in Vaticano) została zbudowana w latach 1506-1626 rzymskokatolicka bazylika na placu św. Piotra na Watykanie. To drugi co do wielkości kościół na świecie (powierzchnia ok. 23 tys. m²) i jedno z najważniejszych świętych miejsc chrześcijaństwa. Wedle tradycji stoi na miejscu ukrzyżowania i pochówku św. Piotra, uznawanego za pierwszego papieża – jego grób leży pod głównym ołtarzem. W bazylice i w jej podziemiach znajdują się także groby innych papieży. Liczba odwiedzających bazylikę św. Piotra jest szacowana na kilkanaście milionów rocznie. Nauka Najważniejszą instytucją naukową w Watykanie jest Papieska Akademia Nauk (założona w 1603 roku, zreorganizowana w 1936). Ma 80 członków powoływanych przez papieża spośród wybitnych uczonych z całego świata (głównie przedstawicieli nauk matematyczno-przyrodniczych). Akademia nie prowadzi własnych badań naukowych, jest organem opiniodawczym papieża w sprawach nauki. Z nieteologicznych instytucji naukowych Watykanu najbardziej znane są:Obserwatorium Watykańskie, Watykańska Grupa Badawcza, biblioteka (Bibliotheca Apostolica Vaticana), Pinacoteca Vaticana (założona w 1932, Muzea Watykańskie) i Watykańskie Muzeum Historyczne (założone w 1973 roku). Pod egidą Watykanu działa 5 uniwersytetów: Papieski Uniwersytet Gregoriański (Gregorianum, założony w 1553), Papieski Uniwersytet Laterański (założony w 1824), Papieski Uniwersytet Świętego Tomasza z Akwinu (Angelicum, założone w 1909), Papieski Uniwersytet Urbaniana (założony w 1627), Papieski Uniwersytet Salezjański (założony w 1940), 7 kolegiów teologicznych, 5 instytutów studyjno-badawczych, m.in. największy ośrodek studiów biblijnych Papieski Instytut Biblijny (Biblicum, założony w 1909). Media * Watykański Ośrodek Telewizyjny * Portal internetowy * Radio Watykańskie * Kanał na YouTube * Gazeta L'Osservatore Romano Tablice Rejestracyjne Na tablicach rejestracyjnych Watykanu znajdują się trzy czarne litery „SCV” (Stato della Citta del Vaticano) oznaczające Watykan oraz pięć cyfr – dla samochodów administracji, a dwie litery „CV” i pięć cyfr dla samochodów mieszkańców. Jednoślady posiadają odpowiednio litery „SCV” i cztery cyfry dla administracji oraz litery „CV” i cztery cyfry dla mieszkańców. Istnieją ponadto tablice specjalne dla papieża i kardynałów – na białym tle czerwone litery „SCV” i numery od 2 do 100. Numer 1 jest używany przez papamobile. Święta Państwowe W Watykanie świętem państwowym jest rocznica wyboru papieża. Transport kolejowy Osobny artykuł: Transport kolejowy w Watykanie. W Watykanie znajduje się jedna stacja kolejowa, Watykan, oraz 300 metrów torów kolejowych. Przypisy # Watykan w polskiej Wikipedii. Kategoria:Obiekty z listy dziedzictwa UNESCO Kategoria:Watykan Kategoria:Państwa Europy Kategoria:Państwa Świata